


Strength

by Siriusfan13



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, poem or one shot.. I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: Some weird poem or ficlet thing that just popped out of my head Athena style. Each line represents a character's view of strength... I hope what I'm trying for comes across... Please R&R!
Kudos: 4





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: (shakes head) Nope! Ruroken isn't mine!

**Strength**

Muscle, force... so you don't have to watch the betrayal of those you respect...

Skill with the sword... getting bigger and learning his technique to make him proud...

To take the title... the title that should have been ours...

To hunt him down... find the one who left me and never ever give up on him...

To keep your beliefs and never deny what you are...

To take over this country, and show them what happens when you play with fire...

My skills, my techniques, my understanding of life...

The ability to treat his pain, and not let it kill me a little every time I realize that his kindness is killing _him_...

To be what my father was... to be a legend...

Being able to take on his burden... to share it without complaint...

To die for him...

Strength? He sits for a moment and ponders, his red hair catching the sunlight... The shadows hiding his eyes... are they amber or amethyst?

This is strength... The only true strength there is...

And he says it in a word...

Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I'm not quite sure what it is. I think it wants to be a poem. (shrugs) I think I like it though...


End file.
